


Happy Birthday Madam President

by politifiction



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, happy birthday Hillary, slight smut implied I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politifiction/pseuds/politifiction
Summary: Just a phone call at the end of her birthday





	

She had just collapsed into bed, tired but happy, when the phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she smiled and picked it up.

‘How are you?’

She grinned at the sound of her husband’s voice. He had wanted to be with her for her special day, but with less than two weeks left until the election they couldn’t afford to miss even a day of campaigning. Nevertheless, she wished that they could have spent just a few hours together; she could count on one hand the hours of relaxation she had had in the past month. Of course the presidency would be worth it, would make up for the countless days spent apart and the celebrations missed. Still, it _was_ her birthday.

‘Missing you. Other than that, well.’

‘I wish I could be there. Did you get my present?’

She smiled at the earrings on her bedside table. They were beautiful, diamond encrusted and surprisingly dainty.

‘I love them. I think I’ll wear them on election day when we’ll be together all day and I can _properly_ thank you for my present.’

‘I like the sound of that. That reminds me’ He lowered his voice and she smirked. ‘ _Happy birthday Madam President_ ’

She laughed long and loud, delighting when he joined in too.

‘You’re not quite Marilyn _yet_ darling. And I’m no Jack Kennedy.’

‘It was worth a shot.’

‘I’m not even president yet. You can’t call me that until January.’

‘Oh but I can. Don’t you think it sounds sexy? _Hmm?_ ’

‘Bill honey, you could make anything sound sexy.’

He laughed again at this.

‘So what are you wearing?’

At this she smiled, looking down at her loosely knotted dressing gown.

‘Don’t you think we’re a bit old for that now?’

‘No!’ he exclaimed, faux-aghast, ‘I hardly get to see you: I’m close to taking you in the next backroom we see at this rate.’

‘Well that would certainly give Donald something to tweet about.’

‘It would be worth it.’

‘I’m sure it would. I love you, I’ll try to arrange something in the next week.’

‘I love you too Hillary. Oh and one more thing.’

‘Yes?’

‘Goodnight _Madam President_.’

She rolled her eyes, staring sweetly at her phone as it went silent. She needed to get some sleep if she was going to be ready in the morning. 5 more campaign events followed by a meeting with her policy team. At least she had his calls to keep her going as well as the knowledge that it would all be over in just under two weeks.

_12 more days._


End file.
